Will You Smile For Me?
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: "Kalau Annie tersenyum pasti akan terlihat cantik!" / saat kau masih bersamaku di sini, aku selalu menghiraukanmu, dan saat kau telah tiada, kini tinggal penyesalan melanda diriku. aku merasa sangat rapuh dengan kepergianmu. akankah kau kembali untuk menyuruhku tersenyum? / [First fict di fandom SnK, Armin x Annie, warning inside. flame aja kalo sesuai fakta, DLDR ]


**Will You Smile for Me?**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Hajime Isayama**

**Warning:** Armin x Annie, death chara & scene, OneShot, AU, first fict di fandom ini, typo(kalau ada), OOC (kemungkinan), agak-agak gimana gitu(?) DLDR,

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Yoroshiku oneggaishimasu! ^^ Namaku Shin, dan aku baru di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Mohon bantuannya ya ~ Btw, ini terinspirasi dari chapter di manga SnK yang judulnya "Senyuman" walau ga berarti si Annie senyum dan berubah jadi titan gitu (?) *dor*

Oh ya, aku nerima flame dari kalian kok kalo emang diperlukan…

**.**

**.**

"Annie-san!" panggil seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Aku mengenalnya. Dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku di sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Armin. Ya, Armin Arlert namanya. "Annie-san! Tunggu aku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Entah mengapa—dan aku tak memiliki alasan khusus—aku menunggunya sembari memperhatikan gerakan-gerakannya. Pemuda bermata sewarna _cobalt_ itu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Annie-san! Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Aku tak membalasnya, dan melanjutkan perjalananku keluar gedung sekolah. Bisa saja tadi aku meninggalkannya dan tak menunggunya, tapi… Entah mengapa.

Kini pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu berjalan di sebelah kiriku, lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Annie, mengapa kau tidak mencoba tersenyum?" katanya. Aku menoleh heran. Seumur-umur, tak ada yang pernah menyuruhku untuk tersenyum, dan aku jarang sekali tersenyum. Walau bukan berarti aku tidak pernah tersenyum. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus tersenyum? "Kau akan tampak lebih cantik bila tersenyum."

Aku memandang heran pemuda itu. Namun dirinya kini menjadi mengabur, seraya semua yang berada di sekelilingku menjadi tidak fokus. Dan akhirnya, semua membuyar menjadi hitam.

Aku terbangun. Itu hanyalah mimpi. Dan Armin… Hatiku terasa perih mengingat pemuda itu, dan segenap usahanya yang menyuruhku tersenyum. Tapi di detik yang sama, aku juga berharap ia akan kembali berada di sisiku.

Dan pertanyaan bodoh seperti "Akankah ia kembali?" "Akankah ia menemaniku lagi?" Atau… "Akankah ia menyuruhku tersenyum lagi?" menghantui benakku.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan malas. _Kurasa aku akan mengunjungi makammu besok, Armin _pikirku. Lalu melanjutkan tidurku, walau tak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di alam bawah sadarku.

Akhirnya, matahari telah terbit dan menampakkan dirinya dari balik horizon. Dan aku, lagi-lagi merasa aku hanya memulai hari yang baru dan aku hanya harus bertahan hidup dari kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Aku merasakan sedikit kehampaan jauh di dalam hatiku yang terdalam. Walau setidaknya kini sedikit terhalang oleh dinding perbatasan antara diriku dan dunia luar. Aku takut. Aku takut aku akan tersakiti seperti dulu. Seperti saat _dia_ membobol dinding pertahananku dan melihat perasaanku yang terdalam. Armin.

Aku melangkah tenang keluar dari rumah dengan mengenakan blazer dan celana panjang dan membawa tas, seperti hari-hari biasa saat aku pergi ke kantor ataupun bertemu dengan kenalanku—walau sangat jarang dan biasanya aku hanya pergi bekerja sehari-hari.

_Sebaiknya aku mampir ke toko bunga yang berada di dekat pemakaman_, pikirku. Aku tahu aku sangat jarang untuk mampir ke toko bunga dan membelikan sebuket bunga untuk seseorang. Tapi, entah mengapa kurasa ini perlu.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan mata birunya menyambutku dengan riang. "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya seraya gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"_Annie-san akan menjadi sangat cantik kalau kau tersenyum."_

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku malah teringat akan kata-kata itu. Aku tak merespon sejenak karena masih terbayang-bayang oleh ingatanku tentang Armin. "Itu, aku ingin bunga yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan persahabatan abadi." Kataku datar.

Ia berjalan menuju ke rak kaca berdesain simple, lalu mengambil gunting yang berada di sebelahnya, "Mawar mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat," katanya dan mulai menggunting beberapa tangkai, "mawar itu bunga yang sangat cantik, dan cocok untuk melambangkan cinta dan persahabatan." Lanjutnya.

Lalu ia berbalik dan menatapku sambil membawakan sebuket kecil—yang isinya kira-kira selusin bunga mawar putih dan berkata, "Apa segini cukup, Nona?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, mengisyaratkan jawabannya yang berarti ya. Juga sedikit heran bagaimana bisa gadis ini tampak begitu riang walau hanya melayani pembeli yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Sorot mata gadis itu indah, seperti seorang yang tak pernah memiliki beban dan penderitaan sepanjang hidupnya. "Silahkan," katanya seraya menyerahkan buket itu. Dan lagi, aku hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan uang untuk pembayaran dan mengambil kembalian, lalu pergi.

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, mengapa aku bersikap begitu dingin terhadap gadis yang telah melayani seorang pembeli yang tak dikenalnya dengan hangat. Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya: "Apakah aku salah dengan memusuhi dunia?" ataukah memang ini yang menjadi jalan takdirku?

Aku mengacuhkan suara yang meraung-raung di otakku, seakan itu semua tak penting dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke makam tempat orang itu bersemayam.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang area pekuburan itu, aku menahan nafas panjang dan cepat-cepat menghembuskannya. Sedikit seperti bukan diriku yang dingin, rapuh dan kaku. Lalu dengan sedikit tergesa memasuki pemakaman itu dan mencari-cari tempatnya.

_Ketemu _kataku dalam hati. Aku berlutut di depan makamnya dan mengucapkan doa sejenak. Mengharapkan dia akan baik-baik saja di sebelah sana. Sejenak, aku mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah ia perbuat dalam hidupku.

_**Flashback**_

Pertemuan kami diawali di saat aku masih duduk di kursi kelas 3 sebuah SMA di kota tempatku tinggal. Aku yang merupakan anak baru tak memiliki satupun teman dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Lalu ia berteriak-teriak menyerukan namaku, persis seperti yang kualami dalam mimpiku semalam, ia yang menyerukan namaku dari kejauhan dan berlari-lari ke arahku. "Annie-san!" panggilnya.

Aku hanya menoleh, melihatnya dengan tatapan bosan bercampur kosong lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Ia kini berada di sampingku, terkekeh melihatku dan bertanya, "Mau pulang bersamaku? Kurasa kita searah." Katanya, lalu melanjutkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal, aku Armin Arlert, panggil aku Armin. Dan kau, Annie Leondheart kan?"

"Iya, dan terserah kau saja." balasku datar. Seperti biasanya. Aku memang tak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Dan mereka kerap kali kuanggap sebagai orang yang berafiliasi "netral" bagiku. Jadi jika tak mengganggu, aku akan mengacuhkannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia mengoceh tentang bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali masuk ke SMA kami yang merupakan sekolah favorit. Dan aku tak terlalu menanggapinya, hanya terkadang saat ia bertanya, aku menjawab singkat.

"Annie-san akan tampak lebih manis kalau kau tersenyum," katanya lembut. Aku menatapnya, tentu dengan pandangan bosan dan hampa yang menjadi ciri khasku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Maksudku, kita baru saja kenal dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk tersenyum?

"Hn." Balasku tak perduli.

Lalu, sejak hari itu, Armin dan aku selalu pulang bersama, dan di akhir perjalanan dimana aku sampai di rumahku—karena Armin sebenarnya _mengantarku_—ia pasti menyuruhku untuk tersenyum.

Dan lalu, di saat aku mulai bisa membuka hatiku dan _berbagi_ dengannya… Aku kehilangan. Aku berani bersumpah, itu adalah kehilangan terbesar dan terdalam bagiku. Kau pergi, untuk selamanya. Meninggalkanku di dunia yang kejam dan dingin ini. Armin…

Pagi itu, aku berencana pergi ke sekolah. Dan saat aku menyebrang, aku menjumpai sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di tepi jalan. Aku sedikit penasaran, dan naluriku mengatakan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan menerorku dan menghantuiku, tapi aku… Mendekatinya. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku melihat sosoknya yang berlumur darah dan bisa aku rasakan bahwa aku merasa … Kehilangan. Kehilanganmu, Armin.

Aku menelepon ambulan dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Hari itu, aku membolos sekolah dan terus menunggunya di rumah sakit. Tak perduli orang-orang menganggapku apa, aku tetap duduk dan menjaga tubuh lemahnya. Dan diam-diam, berharap bahwa dia akan kembali.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mengunjungi kamarnya. Dan kulihat dia terbangun. Aku langsung menghampirinya tanpa menunggu. Dan dia tersenyum. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan tak lama, ia… Pergi. Dan benar-benar meninggalkanku di dunia ini sendirian.

Aku tahu, aku seorang yang egois dan bodoh karena tak pernah memperdulikan dan menyadari segenap perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini kau berikan padaku. Dan kini, aku baru menyadarinya setelah ketiadaanmu, Armin Arlert.

_**Flashback end**_

Aku masih berada di depan makamnya, dan kini sedang mencermati batu nisan berukir indah dimana namanya tertulis. Mataku sedikit menyipit karena adanya angin yang berhembus kencang. Lalu kembali melihat ke arah makamnya.

_Ne, Armin… Apa kau bisa mendengarku?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu aku menata mawar putih yang tadi kubeli di toko bunga. Aku menatanya di rumput yang ada di atas makamnya itu. _Armin, kalau memang kau mendengarku… Aku akan… Tersenyum untukmu._

Aku—seorang Annie Leonheard yang biasanya dingin kini tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi sepertinya seluruh tubuhku berjuang untuk melawan kehendakku. Aku mencoba melemaskan otot-otot wajahku, dan membuat sebuah senyum tipis. Tak kusadari, aku sendiri lupa bagaimana caranya senyum.

Air mataku turun begitu saja. Aku tak lagi memiliki kontrol akan tubuh ini. Aku hendak menahannya, tapi air mata ini turun dan terjatuh begitu saja. Aku… Ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak tahu… Bagaimana.

Dan aku teringat salah satu kata-katamu lagi. _Tersenyumlah di saat kau senang. _

Aku… Saat ini aku… Hanya ada rasa sedih di hatiku. Tapi sebagian lain dari tubuh ini memintaku untuk melepaskan segalanya. Untuk tak lagi mengingat apa yang pernah kualami dan membuatku menutup diri dan mengatakan bahwa dunia ini kejam.

Aku menangis. Menangis sejadinya di pemakaman itu. Aku tak tahu, jika Armin melihatku, apakah yang akan ia katakan. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin terbebas… Dan mencari hidup yang baru. Seperti yang juga pernah dikatakannya.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah menangis begini. Beruntung tak ada yang melihatku. Dan aku buru-buru mengelap air mataku dengan lengan blazer yang kukenakan. Lalu menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. _Langit yang benar-benar cerah_, pikirku. "Armin, apa ini yang selalu kau lihat dan ingin tunjukkan padaku?" gumamku lirih. "Dunia ini… Indah." Lanjutku bermonolog. "Terimakasih, karena telah menjadi bagian dari dunia ini. Duniaku, Armin."

Aku tersenyum. Dan terasa seluruh beban yang selalu mencegahku untuk santai dan membuatku terjaga di saat malam lenyap bersama angin. "Armin… Aku tersenyum sekarang, apa kau melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

**A/N: **Arigatou buat yang udah baca sampe akhir sini. Shin tau bahasanya ribet-ribet gimana gitu(?) Dan entah gimana, Shin bisa milih ArNie (Shin ga tau sebutan Armin x Annie apa _ _") dari sekian banyak pairing. Yah, sepertinya segini dulu. Kalau kalian suka fict ini, tolong bilang ya :3 soalnya kalo nulis fict SnK itu rasanya canggung banget -_-

Jaa ne~! Dan makasih sebesar-besarnya!


End file.
